


forever is a long, long time

by ZOMBIEDOG



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Other, Vampire AU, im sof for overrod who knew, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZOMBIEDOG/pseuds/ZOMBIEDOG
Summary: and time has a way of changing things





	forever is a long, long time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SirenSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenSong/gifts), [Greyhound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyhound/gifts).



Overlord never much cared for the common mechas, their energon was stale and bland and it merely stained his glossa and did very little to sate his hunger. He was considered a  _beast_  and for good reason, Overlord was a monster of old fables and tales carriers would tell naughty sparklings to keep them in line. A creature so  _ancient_ that it could only be created by Unicron, its systems unable to process energon like the mechs of Primus, it had to drink from the lines of its brethren or else its systems would shut down one by one and it would be no better than a rabid sparkeater

Having seen the rise and fall of so many empires, millennia after  _millennia_ , Overlord grew distant and disinterested in the life and evolution of the common mecha, knowing they would eventually leave him alone in this world to watch it change around him. He had vowed to himself that he would lock his spark away as he hid away from the prying optics of history, and thus Overlord had disappeared until he was nothing but legends and faint memories, his existence only acknowledged when it was passed down through generations as ’ _tales of Old Cybertron_ ’

As far as the universe was concerned,  _Overlord didn’t exist_

* * *

Rodimus knew about the myths and legends, he heard the whispers about the ancient thing named ‘Overlord’, saw the anxious glances and glares when the creatures name was spoken aloud, and he couldn’t help but wonder… where did this oh-so-powerful creature disappear to? The small mecha often found himself sitting on the edge of roof-tops as the suns of Cybertron would set, their warmth a memory as his frame would work overtime to keep him warm, processor automatically scanning for a warm place (any place) he could shove his frame into as he would wait out the harsh dark-cycles

It was during one such dark-cycle he had stumbled across a structure he hesitated to call a ‘castle’, walls collapsing while rust ate away at beams and the ground threatening to give way if Rodimus didn’t move his peds almost immediately after putting them down. He knew deep in his processor this place wasn’t the safest, but he felt a longing in his spark, one that echoed and snarled at him to march further forwards and continue to explore. ’ _There’s_ something _here, something we want, something we_ need’ his spark would coo at him, only further convincing his frame to force itself deeper into the darkness until there was no light left to lead him back to the city he had turned his spoiler to

The halls Rodimus traveled had quickly widened until he had stumbled into what appeared to be an abandoned court-room, a throne set above the room as if the mecha sitting there was given the purpose to oversee everything in the room. But when Rodimus looked closer, he noticed the outline of a mecha. The speedster had enough sense to leave, but  _yet_ , he remained

Either the mecha was truly off-lined or in some type of near-offlining stasis, and Rodimus decided this was good enough before curling up in a corner the farthest away from the mecha where he would be harder to see but would have the perfect view of his would-be attacker on the off-chance this weird mecha should spring up to hurt him

When Rodimus allowed his own optics to offline, his frame falling lax as his processor slipped into a much-needed recharge, he didn’t notice. He didn’t notice how sharp servos twitched against the sides of the throne, or how dermas lifted in a silent snarl large enough for sharpened denta to peak out or notice how eerily red optics left a dim glow over his frame. Poor Rodimus never noticed the gaze of a starving beast watching over him throughout his recharge, and he  _never_  would

* * *

Overlord had sensed the little mecha’s presence before he had even entered the halls that lead to his throne-room, armor flared as wires sparked faintly with the need to drain this poor fool of his energon, but when the mecha stepped into the room, Overlord was disgusted with himself

He was a monster, a creature of  _Unicron_  the  _Unmaker_ , and monsters did not experience affections, yet his spark cried out differently. The infernal thing had been silenced for  _centuries_ , never daring to provoke its master’s wrath and thus it remained emotionless and abandoned, but now it all but danced and tried to leap out of his chest to prance towards this little mecha. With a final snarl to his spark, Overlord decided that it was time the universe would know he was still here, and now, he would not rest until this little mecha was gasping in his servos

* * *

Overlord had not been fast enough last time, his hunger driving him away from his beloved as he shunned himself away from their home, disappearing into the night-cycle to hunt and stalk and kill any that crossed his path. He had not been fast enough in his return when his hunger had been sated and  _had not_  been fast enough to heed the call of Rodimus’ spark as it seemed to cry out for his own. And he  _had not_  been fast enough to save his beloved from the cruel fate of a blade to the spark, his limp and greying frame clutched tightly to Overlords own chassis as he whispered and hissed, cursing the gods that had turned their backs against his Rodimus, leaving him to die such a cruel fate

The creature had mourned for many more millennia as he held his beloved close, coolant leaking from his optics as he mourned the loss of  _his sun_ ,  _his guiding light_ , and the  _only warmth_  he had known for so long. Blinded by rage and grief, Overlord roared to the gods and devils who mocked him that he would not rest until his beloved was safe in his arms again, and that he would not join their ranks as they were holy and free unlike his damned soul tied so tightly to Rodimus’ own

’ _I have no home, anymore_ ’ he had cried to the dark skies, optics blindingly bright as he would snarl and howl like the wounded beast he truly was. ’ _Everyone I have ever loved is long gone,_ ripped  _away from me. I sing to the sky alone in their memory_ ’

Overlord had again disappeared from history, locked away and yet again fading into myths and memories until he was approached by a mech. ’ _Megatron_ ’, he called himself, and he had offered Overlord the chance to rip this world apart, to kill and _kill_ and  _ **kill**_ , and Overlord wanted nothing more than to stain this world to its core and watch it suffer as his beloved had, and Overlord would have been a  _fool_  to say no

* * *

It had been on the battlefield that Overlord had found him again. His frame and name were different, but  _that spark_ , he could recognize that spark  _anywhere_. So blinded by his love and devotion to that spark he almost didn’t notice how his beloved would flinch and hide away behind another mech, whimpers leaving his vocalizer as if he feared Overlord would dare lift a servo to hurt him

It was then that Overlords spark had called out to him, warned him that things were no longer the same, that they’re beloved no longer remembered them, things were  _different_  now. This was not the love and passions they had shared, this was _fear_  and  _war_  and this was a chance to start anew, but now was  _not_  the time

When Overlord left the battlefield that cycle, his processor would not leave the fact that his beloved had been returned to him, and he would not fail this time. No, this time would be different, he would keep him close and love him as he deserved, and he would protect him, and he would live this time

’ _The bitter taste of regret is ever present on my glossa, but if you ask me to,  I will set the whole world on fire,  my dear.  It’s all for_ you’

 

 


End file.
